


For the King: Kinktober 2018 Special

by DarthUmbreon (SperoDeoVolente)



Series: For the King [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ass Play, Edgeplay, Funisment, Kinktober, M/M, Masks, Porn With Plot, Punishment, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Worship, ass worship, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperoDeoVolente/pseuds/DarthUmbreon
Summary: Here's a collection of related porn short stories. I have a kinktober prompt list, and I tied them all together into a stand alone sequel to For the King. This takes place in the story of For the King. SPOILER: Jack and Gabriel get together. (How that happens, you gotta wait for me to write more of For the King)More Tags to be added with each chapter's kink!!





	1. Masks; Kinktober 1st

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! My first Kinktober!

“You look like you’re facing death Jackie,” Gabriel exclaimed dryly. He held a mask in each hand. Dozens more surrounded the Pumpkin King who stood before several large mirrors. Carefully he would place a mask over his face then study his appearance. Inspection completed, Gabriel gently placed the mask down and grab a new one. Jack watched from a sprawled position, body spread out over a plush chair nearby. His lover’s lips twisted a bit before a lazy smirk took over.

“I’m facing you, aren’t I,” Jack replied with a wink and larger smirk. Gabriel’s lips twitched a little but didn’t curve up. The smirk dropped away and he grimaced slightly. I’m terrible at communication. A long sigh escaped him. Jack deeply gave the pile of masks a glare. “I hate fancy parties. I really hate getting dressed up. I have to do both this Halloween.” 

“I’m glad we finally get do these things together,” Gabriel remarked with a tender gaze at his disgruntled lover. Jack shifted in the chair and a sliver of bare skin became visible before the pale skin disappeared under clothes. His eyes danced and a large grin crossed his face. Gabriel glanced around the pile of masks before he grabbed two different ones. “Fancy parties and getting dressed up can be a lot of fun.”

 

“I doubt it,” Jack groaned out and he sank lower into the plush chair. He watched his lover stalk towards him, a mask in each hand. There was a smug look on the Pumpkin King’s face mirrored a wicked gleam in his eyes. Butterflies started a fist fight in his gut that grew rowdier with each step Gabriel took.

“Wanna bet,” Gabriel purred out. He leaned over and graced Jack with a quick kiss. “I bet I can prove both fancy parties and get dressed up is very fun.”

“Hmmm, what does the winner get,” Jack murmured back. Sweat ran down his forehead and neck. Heat from his lover sank into him.

He reached up for a second kiss. Gabriel’s lips were soft against his. His eyelids fluttered closed. Jack reached up with both hands his fingers burrowing deep into the silky hair. Gentle pressure probed his lips from his lover's tongue. Jack chuckled softly, his mouth sealed. I’m not letting your tongue in that easily, Gabriel! Sharp teeth bite down hard against his lower lip. Pain shot through him that left his mouth with a gasp. A long, hot tongue snaked inside and explored freely. With it came the sweet taste of pumpkin, cloves, cinnamon, and flavors unique to Gabriel. When the pressure and taste of his king left suddenly, Jack snapped his eyes open. Deep from his throat came a long, needy whine.

“The winner gets a favor from the loser,” Gabriel’s husky reply sank deep into Jack. Slowly he rocked his hips against his lover. At the sensation of something hard grew enough to feel through two layers of material, he stopped moving. The Pumpkin King pushed down against Jack, his hips pinning his lover in place. “I get all of October to convince you. The final test shall be the Masquerade Gala on Halloween.”

“Deal,” Jack answered quickly. Outlined through his lovers pants was a familiar bulge. He thrust his hips upwards in greeting. Jolts of pleasure ran through him at the contact. “When do we start?”

“We start now,” Gabriel whispered into his ear, breath hot against his neck. He bites down on the pale skin, teeth digging in. Jack moaned and wiggled under him. “Or I can stop and go back to trying on masks.”

“Not fair Gabe,” Jack groaned out and he wiggled to get some friction. What little pressure and friction he got wasn’t enough. “I can’t learn anything like this! I need release. Please, mi Reyes, I’m begging.”

“Masks make sex more enjoyable,” Gabriel replied his hips still. He secured one of the masks over his lovers face. Red eyes gazed up at him, wide and vulnerable. Then he placed the second mask over his own face. Gabriel rested both hands on Jack’s hips and pushed down hard. Jack couldn’t move his lower body and the wide-eyed look increased in those red eyes. Neither moved for a long, silent moment. Jack spread his legs apart and tilted his head up, exposing his throat. “Good boy, listen to your King.”

Each desperate sound that escaped those pale lips drove Gabriel wild. Jack’s adam apple bobbed with suppressed moans. Smug lips licked the sweat off Jack’s face, the salty taste rolling down his tongue. Hints of cornbread, whiskey, and others came off Jack with each long lick. Gabriel paid extra to the vampire’s neck and throat, teeth biting hard enough to bruise without drawing blood. His hips started to rock, slow and gentle, gradually increasing in speed. 

“Ugh… r-really,” Jack gasped out between panting. “Ahhh, I don’t see h-how…!!”

“They free us from others. Protect us from judgment. We’re not held back from fear, passions allowed to show,” Gabriel explained between hard rocking thrusts. Fabric rubbed against his own cock. Each rubbing touch along the hard member under him earned lewd cries of pleasure from his lover. “Let go, Jackie. Don’t hold back.”

“Ahhhhh, I-I still don’t…Ahhh! Harder! I’m...so...” Jack tried to answer his thoughts cut off by spikes of pleasure. His cock ached under the constraints of his pants. Friction from each rolling movement of his lover's hips increased the pressure building inside his groin. Jack thrust up hard when release hit him. The material that made up his pants became wet and sticky. Gabriel’s pants had a matching stain. Jack licked his lips once. He breathed in the musky smells, every muscle in his body going limp. He smiled at Gabriel. “I think a second demonstration is needed to prove this isn’t a one time fluke.” 

“Of course,” Gabriel replied while he shifted his hands. They traced over the firm muscles under Jack’s shirt. “I plan on it. Let’s find you the perfect mask for the Halloween Gala… if you think you can last.”


	2. Ass Worship; Kinktober 2nd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack learns the joys of worship with some help from Gabriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this short piece!

“Is this really necessary,” Jack demanded his red eyes glaring at the fully dressed Pumpkin King. All he got in reply was a soft chuckle through a mouth full of pins. Gabriel pulled out a pin from this mouth and adjusted some of the thick material balanced over his lover’s body with the sharp object. Despite the layers of fancy material over his body, all he got to wear was a red tong. A tiny thing made of lace that currently rode his ass.

 

“I don’t need a fancy costume! My red leather outfit would work,” Jack asked and he shifted on his feet. Gabriel gave him a cold look. Then he went back to work hands busy with thread and needle. “Gabe, please! At take a break so I can adjust this stupid thong. It’s riding up my ass.”   
  
“Yes, this is necessary,” Gabriel answered after the last pin was in place. His lips curled into a smirk. Jack shifted on his feet again. Gabriel stored away his sewing supplies. He focused on the fabric and spelled it off Jack and into storage. Jack couldn’t look at him his face a close shade to the thong he wore. “Both the thong and the fancy costume.”    
  
“Why,” Jack snapped arms crossing over his chest. Gabriel walked around him in a slow circle before stopping behind him. “I don’t see any valid reason for someone like me to wear such things.”

  
“Humans and inhumans both worship beauty,” Gabriel explained with a calm voice. His hands lightly rested on his lovers shoulders. Gently he massaged the firm muscles slowly working his way down Jack’s back. Tense muscles gradually loosened under his tender administrations. “Fancy outfits can help inspire worship.”

“I concede! That makes sense. If you want to be worshiped,” Jack shot back his eyelids lowering slightly. Gabriel’s hands worked his back over not leaving any tension knot behind. A deep rumble of content bubbled up Jack’s chest. “I don’t want to be worshiped. And why the thong?”   
  
“Jackie, you look beautiful in a thong,” Gabriel whispered into his ear both hands exploring the pale cheeks. He dropped to his knees. One hand on each cheek parted his lovers ass. Jack’s hardening dick pushed the red lace taunt over the puckered hole. “I want to worship the ass it contains.”   
  
“Really,” Jack moaned out. Both eyes went wide. Jack glanced at the panel of mirrors in front of him. In their reflection Gabriel was barely visible. On his knees, the Pumpkin King had buried his head deep into Jack’s ass cheeks.  “Ohhhh! Umm…”   
  
“Mmmmph,” the muffled reply was barely audible.    
  
“I… ummm… could get used to worship,” Jack exclaimed face flushed. He chewed on his lower lip with a single fang. Sweat dropped down his face. His tongue snaked out and licked some droplets off. The salty taste reminded him of yesterday.    
  
Gabriel nuzzled and suckled Jack’s ass. Jack felt his cock growing and straining against the thong. Tight material hugged his dick tight against his belly. Jack moaned and he wished his dick would get worship. It throbbed and ached with need.  _ I need Gabriel to share the worship with my cock! _ Soft material dug into his cock painful and tight until the very tip popped free. Precum clung to the material, almost as dirty as Gabriel’s loving motions to Jack’s ass. 

“Ah… mi Reyes, could you… worship my cock? Please,” Jack pleaded with a loud groan. He looked over his shoulder and gave his lover a pleading stare. Gabriel looked up from his position. Need in Gabriel’s eyes shone back at him. Jack felt his cock twitch. “It needs your worship. Can… I express my admiration of your ass? Please… I want to worship it with my cock… please…”   
  
“Only for you Jackie, only for you,” Gabriel hooked a finger into the thong and tugged it down to Jack’s ankles. He stood up, hands replacing his face. Jack eagerly stumbled towards their bed. The thong was left behind. Soon it was joined by pillows thrown from the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is top most times in their relationship. However, under certain circumstances he will bottom for Jack.


	3. Kinktober 3rd; Edgeplay aka Dubcon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is late form his meeting. Jack expects a rough welcome. The Pumpkin King doesn't disappoint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is late! I don't have reliable internet currently. I hope y'all enjoyed this prompt~

 

Jack glanced over his shoulder at the entrance. The wide double doors remained still and closed. He shifted his gaze to the grandfather clock.  _ Gabriel is late.  _ An important meeting his lover attended should have ended over an hour ago. Jack was forbidden to attend any meetings that required a lot of focus from the Pumpkin King. He thought that a secret handjob hidden by the table had been an excellent way to spice up the boring affair. Sadly, Gabriel didn’t agree with him.  **Boom!** Jack ignored the clock his eyes glued to the double doors. Pity he wasn’t allowed, Jack wanted to know who was on the guest list.

There were consequences to his agreement with Gabriel. Not that Jack cared. He sighed and stalked over to Gabriel’s desk. Inside the top drawer was a special kind of lube. Jack grabbed it and strode over to their bed. First he slide his pants and boxers off. Before he could peel off his shirt the double doors slammed open. 

“Excellent,” Gabriel snarled with each large stride across the room. He shed his pants and briefs before he reached Jack. Already hard, the large member twitched at the sight of Jack’s exposed ass. Both hands grabbed Jack, bruises blossoming under his fingers. He moved Jack into position his cock pressed up to the tight entrance. He bent his lover over the bed and pinned him in place.   
  
“Lube,” Jack begged. The pressure didn’t ease back. Gabriel yanked it from his hand and popped off the lid. Sounds of fluids being rubbed over skin lasted for a few seconds. The scents of aloe and mint filled the air.  Gabriel pulled Jack close by the hips his cock pushed partial inside. Jack ground his teeth together while a scream pushed up his throat. His lover pulled out and slammed in harder that thick cock going in further. After several brutal thrusts Gabriel got his cock in the hilt.   
  
“ _ Ahh _ ,” Jack screamed through tightly held lips. His ass burned and tears leaked down his face. Gabriel slammed into his ass hard and deep. Loud grunts filled the air. One of his lovers hands shifted from his hips to Jack’s dick. It wrapped around the flaccid member and stroked. Gradually his ass stopped hurting, the healing magic in the lube finally kicking in. Gabriel’s free hand grabbed a fist full of white hair and pulled.   
  
“Say it,” Gabriel demanded his thrusts getting harder. He jerked on Jack’s cock slowly. “If you scream loud enough, I’ll let you cum with me.”   
  
“Yours,” Jack screamed out, his adam apple bobbing. Gabriel changed the angle of thrusting. Spots appeared in Jack’s eyes with each perfect, rough slam into his g-spot. Pleasure built in his gut, the pressure in his cock growing with each movement from his lover. Jack licked his licks the taste of blood and salt hot in his mouth. “Yours, mi Reyes, _ yours!” _ _   
_ _   
_ “Mine,” Gabriel growled before biting the exposed neck. Pale flesh bruised under his teeth, and he started to suck on the soft skin. Each whimper from Jack caused his blood to boil and his thrusts increased in tempo. Gabriel slowed down his movements at the twitching of the cock in his hand. With a rough slam of his hips, he buried his cock deep in Jack. Hot warm spilled over his hand. He grunted while his lover’s ass filled with his spunk. “Mine, mine,  __ mine !”   
  
With a loud, lewd pop Gabriel pulled out of Jack. Cum leaked out and dribbled down white legs. Mingled among the white of his cum was blood. Musky scents of sex and sweat filled his nose. Gently he wiped away the mess from his lovers ass and legs. Jack panted heavily under him. Tenderly he cleaned up the sticky spunk from his lover’s stomach. He licked that delicious treat off his fingers.    
  
“You took my trick very well,” Gabriel purred out. His hands roamed the exposed skin. A loving kiss on the abused hole placed a healing spell. “Here’s your treat.”   
  
“Love you,” Jack murmured from the bed. “Cuddle with me?”   
  


“All night long love,” Gabriel spoke softly his hands picking up his lover. With care he eased them both under the covers. Jack wrapped both arms around his waist and buried his face into the thick curly hair on Gabriel’s chest. “I love you.”

  
  
  
**  
****  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to alternate between bottom Jack and bottom Gabe with these~


	4. Kinktober 4th; Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack punishes Gabriel for the brutal beating his ass took the night before. Or is it funishment??

“This is silly,” Gabriel huffed out face tinged a light pink. He bent over Jack’s lap completely naked. He glared at the crumbled pile in front of him. His lips thinned into a hard line. _I agreed to this!_ A hand lightly stroked his exposed ass. Shivers ran down his spine when the hand lifted.   
  
“So is my ass getting brutally pounded,” Jack smirked at the sight of the Pumpkin King. He raised a hand above his head. It came down hard and fast. Gabriel choked down a sound that sounded like a cry. Again his hand came up above his head. “I get to punish you each time you take my ass without asking.”  
  
“I didn’t…. _AH!_ Expect this is what you meant by punishment,” Gabriel cried out the words a rush. He looked up at the double doors. The sight of the magical lock brought a rush of relief. **_Smack! Smack! Smack!_**  
  
“It’s funishment, you enjoy this mi Reyes,” Jack retorted his eyes rolling upwards. He brought his hand down twice in rapid succession. One hand roamed over the red ass cheeks slowly. He compared the red on Gabriel’s face to the red on his ass. _Almost!_ Once more his hand went up above his head then rushed down.   
  
“This isn’t fun,” Gabriel growled out his face wet. He kept his eyes locked on the double doors.   
  
“Liar,” Jack sang out. His hands roamed off the bright ass and he smiled when his fingers brushed against his lovers hard cock. It gave his fingers a twitch. “When I started your cock was soft. I could barely feel your soft member. Now your member is rock solid. It pushes against my pants with each spank.”  
  
“....” Gabriel kept his eyes glued to the door.   
  
“I wonder if I can get you to cum,” Jack asked out his hand moving away from his lovers cock. “If I hit your ass just right, the friction might push you over the edge.”  
  
“Don’t you dare,” Gabriel snapped out eyes wide. He twisted his head to look at Jack. A lump formed in his throat. A pale rose up then fell. Both eyes snapped closed. **Smack! Smack! Smack!** Wisps of smoke rose from his back. “Jack.... ah! Ah! AH! _AH!_ ”  
  
Jack smiled. Something warm and wet spilled over his pants. His lover had started to dissolve into smoke. He stopped his tender administrations. The shade of red on Gabriel’s face matched the color of his butt.  
  
“Funishment is over mi Reyes,” Jack reassured his lover. Gently he started to rub the sore flesh. Tender and careful, he massaged his lover’s ass. His free hand reached over and grabbed the bottle of special lube. Some of the fluids spilled onto his palm. Smells of aloe and mint jointed the musks of cum and sweat. Lovingly he spread the soothing fluid all over. “I’m glad you held up so well.”  
  
“I think you shouldn’t waste that lube,” Gabriel complained without heat. “Why don’t you worship my ass again?”  
  
“Excellent idea mi Reyes,” Jack slipped a finger into the tight hole. He loved each lewd, needy moan that dripped from his lover’s lips. “I’ll worship your ass until you need to get ready for your next meeting.”  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this treat and I'll be sure to toss in some treats as I write more!


End file.
